


All I Want for Christmas

by JustAnotherFangirl34



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caring Kuroo, Cheesy, Christmas Fluff, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, M/M, Main ship kuroken, Romantic Fluff, kenma loves him a lot, side ship bokuaka, there’s a second part with akaashi and bokuto so look out for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFangirl34/pseuds/JustAnotherFangirl34
Summary: Kenma asks Kuroo what he wants for Christmas, and Kuroo realizes what he wants has been in front of him the whole time.





	All I Want for Christmas

“What do you want for Christmas?” 

The question caught Kuroo off guard, and he glanced away from the window to look over at his boyfriend. 

“What do you mean what do I want?” Kuroo asked in confusion, his brows furrowing in thought.

“What do you mean what do I mean?” Kenma countered, looking away from his phone for a moment. “What do you want?” 

“Anything from you will be fine.” Kuroo waggled his eyebrows and Kenma sighed.  
“That’s not helpful, Kuro!” Kenma sighed and leaned closer to his boyfriend. 

“You’ve never had a problem getting me gifts in the past, why’s it different now?” Kuroo asked.

“Because we’ve been together for a while now, and I wanted to get you something special.” Kenma looked back down at his phone in embarrassment. They sat in silence for a minute before Kuroo finally spoke.

“I’ll think about it and then let you know, how does that sound?” Kuroo responded with a smile, and Kenma nodded.

“Thank you, Kuro.” 

The train squealed to a stop, and the two men gathered up their bags before walking off the train and down the road. Their walk to their apartment was a short distance from the station, which Kenma was extremely grateful for today, since the temperature was expected to keep dropping well into the evening. Kuroo unlocked the door and Kenma nudged it open with his foot as they both stumbled inside with arms full of shopping bags. Kenma set his down on the couch with a huff, and Kuroo did the same on the kitchen counters. 

“Did we really have to go two hours out of the way to get Christmas presents?” Kenma complained lightly as he fell onto the couch next to the bags. 

“I know it was exhausting.” Kuroo murmured gently as he leaned against the couch and looked down at Kenma with a fond smile. “So thank you for coming with me.” Kenma blushed under Kuroo’s gaze and quickly adverted his eyes. 

“The things I do for you.” Kenma muttered, but Kuroo caught the smile forming on his smaller boyfriend’s lips. 

“Go take a hot shower and relax a bit.” Kuroo murmured into Kenma’s hair as he leaned over the back of the couch and gently kissed the top of Kenma’s head. “I can unpack everything.”

“Are you sure?” Kenma asked, twisting around in his seat to watch Kuroo move back towards the kitchen. Even as the question left Kenma’s lips, he knew what the answer would be. 

“Of course I am. Go take care of yourself.” Kuroo sent him a warm smile before he turned and started unpacking the shopping bags. 

Kenma smiled gratefully and made his way down the hall to their shared room, where he quickly stripped and climbed into the shower, turning the heat on full blast. His muscles ached and his head was racing from the _hours _of constant interaction with people at the mall. But Kuroo had wanted to go and see the giant tree in the middle of the mall, so who was Kenma to say no.

Once he had significantly relaxed and calmed himself down from the overstimulation of shopping, the water was starting cool down. Kenma shivered under the cold water before turning it off and stepping out and wrapping a large, fluffy towel around his body. 

As soon as he opened the bathroom door, the smell of gingerbread engulfed his senses. His brow furrowed in question as he slipped on a clean pair of pants and pulled on one of Kuroo’s large sweaters before padding his way out into the kitchen. 

Kuroo’s Christmas playlist was playing softly from his phone as he glided around the kitchen, and Kenma couldn’t help but smile at Kuroo’s slow swaying. 

“Akaashi wants to walk with Bokuto down Christmas Tree Lane in an hour.” Kuroo suddenly spoke to Kenma without turning around. He had grown accustomed to Kenma’s soft aura and could always tell when Kenma was in the room with him. “He invited us to go with them, if you feel up to it.” Kuroo glanced over his shoulder and sent Kenma a warm smile. Kenma made his way across the room and stood next to Kuroo as he took out another batch of gingerbread cookies from the oven. 

“Do you want to go?” Kenma asked, reaching over to grab a cookie from the cooling rack. Kuroo gently slapped at Kenma’s hand with a tsk.

“I think it would be romantic if we went, don’t you think?” Kuroo waggled his eyebrows at his small boyfriend. Kenma rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the small smile on his lips. 

“Did you already tell Akaashi yes?” Kenma eyed the cookies on the cooling rack again.

“Of course I did.” Kuroo smiled and turned away from Kenma for a moment.

“Unbelievable.” Kenma mumbled as he swiped a cookie from the rack and scrambled across the floor as Kuroo let out a cry of surprise.

“Kenma!” Kuroo turned on his heel to chase Kenma down, but the cookie was already gone and Kenma was currently relaxing comfortably on the couch. 

“You told him yes before asking me so that was your punishment.” Kenma’s eyes flashed as they locked with Kuroo’s, and Kuroo let out a loud laugh.

“Okay, okay, fair enough.” Kuroo turned back to the other cookies and began to move the fresh ones onto the cooling rack. On the couch, Kenma rolled onto his stomach and watched Kuroo from over the couch arm. 

A soft, soprano sax version of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas came over the phone speakers, and Kenma watched fondly as Kuroo began to hum along to the slow melody. He gently swayed his hips back and forth as he gracefully slid across the kitchen tiles, setting the gingerbread cookies onto the cooling racks as he did so. As the music hit a crescendo, Kuroo’s humming became deep, gentle singing that slowly filled their apartment. 

“Through the years, we all will be together, if the fates allow.” 

Kenma closed his eyes as his body melted against the couch at Kuroo’s singing.

“Hang a shining star above the highest bough. And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.” 

The song changed to an upbeat version of Sleigh Ride, and Kenma barely had time to register what was happening before Kuroo swept him off the couch in a fluid motion and began to swirl him around the room.

“K-Kuro!” Kenma cried out in surprise as a smile rose to his lips. Kenma’s smile caused Kuroo’s heart to clench in joy, and he brought Kenma’s body closer to his own, one hand gently gripping Kenma’s hip and the other intertwined with Kenma’s fingers. Kenma’s hand grasped onto Kuroo’s shoulder as he followed his boyfriend around the kitchen and living room. They hopped, skipped, and glided around the room to the beat, expertly swirling around the couch and chairs. 

Kuroo began to sing along to the song, despite there being no words to sing along with.

“There’s a birthday party at the home of Farmer Gray. It’ll be the perfect ending of a perfect day.”

They glided across the floor into the living room.

“We’ll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop. At the fireplace while we watch the chestnuts pop. Pop! Pop! Pop!” 

Kuroo moved his hips in time with the pops and a short laughed escaped Kenma’s lips. Kuroo continued to lead Kenma around the house, singing loudly to the music as the song looped back to the first verse.

“Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring ting tingling too. Come on it’s lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.”

Another swirl and a hop had them back in the kitchen.

“Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling ‘yoo hoo’. Come on it’s lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.”

The pop beat of the song swelled into a fast jazzy tempo, and a loud laugh bubbled from Kenma’s lips as Kuroo began to lead them in a sloppy swing dance across the hardware floor. Kenma’s laugh was music to Kuroo’s ears as he continued to fly around the room, keeping a tight and secure grip around his boyfriend. The two spun around the room, hips swaying frantically in time with the allegro beat as Kenma’s laughing grew in volume with the music. Kuroo beamed down at his boyfriend and couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his own lips. 

Finally, but all too soon, the music went back to follow the pop tune of the original song, and Kenma and Kuroo were forced to slow their speed to follow the now moderate tempo. Kenma and Kuroo smiled at each other, large grins spread across both of their faces and the song slowed and ended with a loud pop of instruments, Kuroo dipping Kenma low to the ground exactly in time with the beat. 

“Where did you learn to dance like that?” Kenma panted heavily as his golden eyes shone.

“Dance class, third year.” Kuroo breaths heavily, a smile plastered on his face as he takes in Kenma’s flushed cheeks, shining eyes, and large smile that brings out his dimples Kuroo rarely gets to see. Kuroo pulled Kenma up from the dip and Kenma’s hands hold onto Kuroo tighter as he regained his balance. 

A sudden, obnoxiously loud knock on the door caused both lovers to jump in surprise and pull away from each other. 

“Coming, coming!” Kuroo called as he made his way to the door, the knocking only increasing in volume. “Bokuto stop that!” Kuroo shouted as he flung open the door, but he didn’t have any time to be mad as Bokuto flung himself against Kuroo. Kuroo let out a loud laugh as he caught Bokuto, both men toppling to the floor. 

“Excuse us.” Akaashi exclaimed as he stepped over the fallen men and made his way into the apartment. He made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Kenma, the two sharing a knowing look and an eye roll as their boyfriends struggled to sit up from the ground. 

“Hey, hey, hey Kuroo!” Bokuto shouted as he slammed into Kuroo for a second time, wrapping his large arms around Kuroo’s body as they fell back onto the floor.

“What are you guys doing here so early?” Kenma questioned as he looked to Akaashi. Akaashi raised his eyebrow and looked at Kenma questioningly.

“What are you talking about? We said we’d get here around five?”

“Yeah but it’s only like, four thirty.” Kuroo responded as him and Bokuto walked in from the entryway.

“Nah, man, it’s five. Check your phone.” Bokuto shook his head.

“Guess Kenma and I lost track of time baking cookies.” Kuroo let out a laugh and winked at Kenma, who had to turn his face away to hide his blush. 

“Well come on!” Bokuto jumped up and down excitedly. “Let’s go!”

“Okay, okay!” Kuroo laughed. “Let us get our coats first.” Kuroo and Kenma headed to their room and grabbed their coats and wallets before meeting Bokuto and Akaashi back in the entryway. The four men exited the apartment and began the long trek down the sidewalk towards Christmas Tree Lane. Kenma reached out his hand to find Kuroo’s already open and waiting for him. The cold air blew across Kenma’s exposed neck, and he gave a violent shiver as they walked. 

“Here, I brought your scarf.” Kuroo murmured to Kenma. He pulled the scarf out of his large coat pocket and wrapped it around his smaller boyfriend.

“Thanks, Kuro.” Kenma gratefully used his free hand to adjust the scarf around his neck.

“Of course, kitten.” Kuroo smiled warmly down at Kenma and squeezed his hand before he looked in front of him to Bokuto. “So, Bo, how’s coaching going?”

“It’s going really well, actually!” Bokuto explained happily, glancing over his shoulder as he walked. “We’ve been practicing longer lately to prepare for the Spring High in January, but they seem to be getting better by the day!”

“I thought Spring High was in March?” Kenma questioned.

“It used to be, but they changed it to allow third years to participate.” Bokuto explained with a shrug.

“Where’s it going to be held then?” Kuroo asked. “It can’t be held at the Yoyogi National Gymnasium anymore since the All Japan Basketball is held there in January.” 

“Yeah, they had to switch it to the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium in Sendagaya.” Bokuto sighed. “I think only a few members on the team have ever actually played there, so it’ll be a huge change from Yoyogi for them.”

“Is your team any good?” Kenma asked softy, earning a gentle, yet playful nudge from Kuroo as they walked.

“Of course they’re good.” Akaashi answered, twisting slightly to look over his shoulder at Kuroo and Kenma. “Bokuto’s their coach after all.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto sang fondly, giving his boyfriend a side hug as they continued down the street. A few minutes later, they had reached their destination.

Kenma breathed out in awe at the sight before him, his eyes twinkling in the bright lights all around him. Any other time of year, Christmas Tree Lane was just another residential avenue. But now, in the heart of the holidays, it was alive. Bright, twinkling lights illuminated the entire block as Christmas music played loudly from speakers attached to the trees. Every house down the block was decorated lavishly, each one with a different holiday theme. The grassy middle of the avenue held lines of tables filled with hot chocolate and warm treats for the visitors walking down the street. In the middle of the block, the largest tree stood tall, decorated with various lights and ornaments as it towered over the passerbyers underneath. Further down, an impressively made sleigh rested in the grass with Saint Nicholas sitting inside. There was a line of children accompanied by their parents waiting for a chance to sit on his knee and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. It was all too overwhelming for Kenma’s senses, but he was too mesmerized to even notice.

“You guys coming?” Akaashi called out from further ahead as Bokuto excitedly pulled him through the crowd. 

“We’ll catch up with you!” Kuroo called back, waving his free hand. Akaashi quickly waved back before both men disappeared from sight.

“Want some hot chocolate?” Kuroo asked with a smile, and Kenma nodded eagerly up at his boyfriend. Kuroo let out a chuckle and began walking towards one of the many tables that lined the avenue, keeping a strong grip around Kenma’s hand as he led him along. The line wasn’t too long, and they soon reached the front of the line.

“Here you go, kitten.” Kuroo reached for one cup and handed it to Kenma, who gratefully accepted it. Kuroo took a cup for himself and thanked the woman supplying the hot drinks before leading Kenma back over to the sidewalk. 

The two lovers walked hand in hand with their hot chocolates down the road, pausing for a few minutes at each house as they took in their extravagant decorations.

Kuroo smiled fondly down at his boyfriend as Kenma began to eagerly pull him down the sidewalk, excited to see the rest of the decorations that lined the street. Kuroo remembers a time, way back when the pair was in high school. A time when Kenma didn’t dare show his emotions to anyone. Kuroo had been patient though, and Kenma had been grateful for that. Seeing Kenma so openly excited was making Kuroo’s heart swell, and, despite the displeased whine from Kenma’s lips, the older man gently led him off the sidewalk and over to where the sleigh was sitting in the middle of the avenue.

“Kuro? What’s wrong?” Kenma asked, suddenly in a panic as tears began to swell in Kuroo’s eyes. Kuroo let out a laugh and shook his head, his smile full of joy and love as he looked down at Kenma.

“Nothing’s wrong, Kenma. I just figured out what I wanted for Christmas this year.” Kuroo cupped Kenma’s cheek in his larger hand and Kenma leaned into the touch. 

“Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?” Kenma raised an eyebrow in question. Instead of responding, Kuroo dipped down, his lips connecting with Kenma’s soft ones. He felt Kenma melt into the kiss as his arms wound around Kuroo’s waist, and Kuroo couldn’t help but smile against Kenma’s lips. After a moment, Kuroo pulled away and his hand slid into his coat pocket.

“It’s you, kitten.” Kuroo breathed out as he slowly lowered himself to one knee, more tears reaching his eyes as Kenma’s hands flew to his mouth. “All I want for Christmas is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! Hit me up with a kudos and/or comment!! Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
